Karena Mading
by Hayi Uchiha
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata ditugaskan untuk mengurus mading kelas bulan ini. Sasuke terlalu cuek, dan Hinata terlalu yang akan terjadi saat membuat mading? Bad summary


Hari ini para murid di Konoha High School, tepatnya di kelas 11-1, sedikit tegang ketika guru bahasa inggris mereka, si mesum Hatake Kakashi masuk. Kakashi pura – pura tidak mengetahui alasan ketegangan mereka.

"Apa kabar semuanya?" tanya Kakashi. Seorang anak menjawab "Baik!" dengan penuh semangat seperti Lee. Yang lain menjawab malas – malasan.

"Baiklah, semuanya perhatikan. Semalam aku sudah menyusun daftar murid – murid yang akan menghias mading kelas bulan ini" kata Kakashi. Para murid, kecuali Lee, mengerang. "Aku sangat benci tugas seperti ini" kata Namikaze Naruto pada Inuzuka Kiba.

Kakashi mendengarnya. "Apa katamu, Namikaze?" tanya Kakashi. Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin dan menggeleng pelan. Kakashi tersenyum puas, walaupun senyum itu tertutup oleh masker hitamnya.

Kakashi mengambil selembar kertas dari mapnya. Para murid menahan napas. Siapakah yang tertulis di kertas itu?

Di pojok belakang kelas, tampak si dingin Uchiha Sasuke sedang memandang malas keluar jendela. Di sebelahnya, si pemalas Nara Shikamaru seperti biasa tertidur.

Sementara dibelakang Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata yang pemalu itu memandang orang di depannya dengan sangat fokus. Pipinya memerah. Teman sebangkunya, Sabaku Temari, ikut – ikutan menahan napas menunggu Kakashi menyebutkan nama – nama murid yang akan membuat mading bulan itu.

Kakashi menarik napas. "Aka nada empat orang yang harus membuat mading bulan ini" kata Kakashi. "Iya, siapa?!" seru Naruto tidak sabar. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Yang pertama… Aburame Shino" kata Kakashi. "Hahahaha! Pasti mading itu isinya serangga semua!" kata Naruto. Sedetik kemudian dia terjatuh dari kursinya, tersedak lalat hijau peliharaan Shino. Kakashi kembali sweatdropped.

"Yang kedua… Sabaku Temari" kata Kakashi. Temari segera mengeluh keras – keras. "Sensei! Kenapa harus aku! Aku tidak bisa!" protes Temari. Hinata berusaha menenangkan Temari. Kakashi bersyukur Hinata berhasil menenangkan Temari.

"Yang ketiga… Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata melongo mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Temari langsung memeluk Hinata erat – erat."Kami-sama, arigatou! Untung ada Hinata-chan!" kata Temari. "I-iya, Temari-chan" sahut Hinata pelan.

Sasuke yang mendengar nama Hinata langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada si gadis Hyuuga yang sedang dipeluk oleh Temari. Tidak banyak yang tahu, si bungsu Uchiha ini ternyata naksir sama si heiress Hyuuga yang pemalu.

"Dan yang terakhir…" Kakashi sengaja berhenti. Murid – murid lain menatapnya tegang. "Uchiha Sasuke" kata Kakashi. Sasuke melotot pada Kakashi, yang dibalas dengan pandangan tidak bersalah.

'Pas sekali…'

"Haaaah… Aku sial sekali, harus menjadi panitia mading walaupun hanya untuk sebulan" keluh Temari untuk keseratus kalinya sejak empat anak yang tadi disebutkan Kakashi itu disuruh untuk merundingkan tema mading.

Hinata menoleh. "Su-sudahlah, Temari-chan. Se-sepertinya Kakashi-sensei t-tidak ambil pusing dengan a-apa yang k-kita kejakan" kata Hinata dengan gagapnya seperti biasa.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Shino diam saja. Shino sibuk memerhatikan seekor semut yang sedang berada di dinding dan Sasuke terlalu malas untuk menanggapi ucapan Temari dan Hinata. Ralat, dia hanya gengsi menanggapi ucapan Hinata.

"Hei, cepatlah! Aku harus pulang!" kata Sasuke pura – pura tidak sabar.

Temari mendengus kesal. "Aku juga ingin pulang, tahu!" kata Temari kesal. "Heh, daripada kita diam saja seperti ini, lebih baik Minggu siang nanti kalian datang ke rumahku. Kita bisa bicarakan lagi nanti" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Hinata menatap kepergian Sasuke. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sedikit aneh duduk berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Walaupun tadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak memerhatikannya.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang Konoha High School dikejutkan dengan teriakan dari Naruto dan Kiba. Shikamaru yang juga berada di situ diam saja sambil menguap.

"Lama sekali, mendokusei" katanya dengan trade mark khasnya itu.

Sasuke mengabaikannya. Sementara itu Naruto dan Kiba menatap Sasuke jahil. Merasa ditatap, Sasuke menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan poker facenya itu. Naruto mendekat. "Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Naruto jahil. Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah. Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat wajah Sasuke.

Di wajah Sasuke kini muncul urat – urat kemarahan. Dengan satu tendangan, Naruto sukses tersangkut di salah satu pohon di sekolah. Dengan langkah puas, Sasuke menaiki motornya dan meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang heboh sendiri.

Sasuke P.O.V.

Sialan si Namikaze itu! Berani sekali dia membuat wajahku merah dan menertawakanku! Huh, lain kali kubalas dia!

Oh iya, hari ini hari Jumat, ya. Lusa Hinata akan datang ke rumahku! Sayang sekali ada si Sabaku dan Aburame itu. Menggangu saja.

Sasuke P.O.V. end

Itachi yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika setelah menyelesaikan bisnisnya, terheran – heran melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dengan senyum lebar. Cepat – cepat dihampirinya adiknya itu.

"Baka ototou, kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Itachi. "Kau diam sajalah" kata Sasuke kurang ajar sambil memasuki kamarnya. Itachi melempari pintu kamarnya dengan sepatu ketsnya. "Dasar adik kurang ajar!"

"Hinata-chan, benar kau akan pergi ke rumah temanmu?" tanya Hyuuga Ayumi, ibu Hinata. Hinata mengangguk ragu. Tadi pagi dia ditelepon Temari kalau sahabatnya itu sedang demam tinggi dan tidak bisa datang ke rumah Sasuke.

Ayumi menatap Hinata curiga. "Yakin?" tanyanya memastikan. "Iya! Sudah ya, kaa-san! Aku harus pergi kalau tidak ingin terlambat" kata Hinata berpamitan pada ibunya. "Seandainya saja Neji bisa mengantarmu" kata Ayumi. Hinata tersenyum kecil dan keluar dari rumah.

Sebenarnya Hinata juga sedikit takut pergi ke rumah Sasuke. Apalagi, hanya dia yang merupakan perempuan. Tapi Hianat segera menyingkirkan pemikirannya itu. Uchiha Sasuke pasti orang yang baik.

Tak terasa, sepuluh menit kemudian Hinata sudah berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah keluarga Uchiha yang sangat mewah. Hinata tahu Sasuke adalah orang kaya, tapi dia tidak menyangka rumah keluarga Uchiha itu sangat besar dan mewah.

"Per-permisi" ucap Hinata pelan. Seorang satpam membuka pagar dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Hinata sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Itachi yang kebetulan keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil minum terkejut melihat seorang gadis cantik duduk sendirian di ruang tamu. Itachi segera mendekati Hinata.

Hinata yang sedang menunggu Sasuke terkejut melihat Itachi yang tiba – tiba muncul di hadapannya. 'Orang ini mencurigakan' pikir Hinata. Ditambah lagi keriput di wajah Itachi membuat Hinata semakin curiga padanya.

"Nona cantik, siapa namamu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada merayu.

Hinata gelagapan. "E-eh? Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Hinata dengan suara sangat pelan. Itachi mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendengar suara Hinata lebih jelas. Hinata perlahan mundur. 'Sasuke-san, tolong cepat datang!' batin Hinata.

Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi melihat apa yang Itachi lakukan. Dengan segera, dilemparnya krim anti keriput milik Itachi tepat ke kepala Itachi. Itachi berteriak kesakitan.

Hinata kaget melihat Itachi tiba – tiba terjatuh. Tapi, dia sedikit lega karena Itachi sedikit menjauh darinya. Lalu Hinata melihat Sasuke di depan kamar mandi.

"Sa-sasuke-san" Hinata langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dan bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Sasuke panik. Semoga saja Hinata tidak mendengar jantungnya yang berdebar keras.

Berusaha agar terlihat tenang, Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata, "Kenapa kau lari kepadaku?". Hinata yang baru saja sadar dari ketakutannya langsung mundur selangkah. "Go-gomen, Sasuke-san" katanya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa – apa. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengurus si playboy itu" kata Sasuke. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati Itachi dan menjitak kepala Itachi.

"Baka aniki!" serunya. Itachi langsung kabur dari ruang tamu. Sasuke menghela napas lega. Dia berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Ayo kita buat madingnya" ajak Sasuke.

Tak terasa, sudah tiga jam lamanya Hinata berada di rumah Sasuke. Tidak diduga, Sasuke bisa juga tertawa dan bercanda seperti orang lain. Hinata mulai merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke pada Hinata yang sedang menggunting sebuah artikel untuk mading. "Ya, ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Errr… Kau menyukai si Dobe itu ya?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata langsung berhenti menggunting.

"Jawab aku, Hinata"

"…"

"…"

"... Iya, aku suka padanya" kata Hinata.

Hati Sasuke mencelos. Rupanya sakit hati itu seperti ini, ya, pikir Sasuke.

Kemudian Hinata tertawa kecil, sebelum melanjutkan jawabannya. "Tapi aku tahu, Naruto-kun pasti tidak akan membalas perasaanku. Dia sangat menyukai Sakura-san, dan aku maklum kalau mereka jadian" lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum miris.

Sasuke terdiam. Hinata juga sakit hati.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke. Kali ini dia akan mengutarakan perasaannya. Apapun jawaban Hinata, harus dia terima.

"Hinata… Suki desu" bisik Sasuke hingga Hinata tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Apa? A-aku tidak mendengarnya" tanya Hinata. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Suki desu" kata Sasuke akhirnya. Hinata terkejut. Yang benar saja, seorang pangeran tampan si Uchiha Sasuke ini memintanya menjadi pacarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, kok" kata Sasuke akhirnya. Hinata terdiam. 'Kenapa… Kenapa dia.. Aku juga, Sasuke-kun' pikir Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata. Sasuke diam saja. Hinata tidak berani berbicara lagi.

'Aku juga sayang Sasuke-kun…'

"Ehem! Jangan pacaran terus, adik – adik! Ayo kita makan!" tiba – tiba Itachi muncul ke dalam kamar dan mengagetkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke malu sendiri melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang tidak jelas itu.

"Ma-maaf, Uchiha-san. Aku harus pulang sekarang" pamit Hinata terburu – buru. Dengan cepat, dia keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan keluar dari mansion Uchiha.

Itachi bingung. "Kau apakan dia, baka ototou?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke langsung mengejar Hinata. Itachi bertambah bingung. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Hinata!" seru Sasuke saat melihat Hinata tengah membuka pintu pagar. Hinata tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke

GREP!

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata. Dengan cepat, bungsu Uchiha itu langsung memeluk Hinata. Hinata diam saja.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi kau selalu memandangi si Dobe itu, sehingga terkadang aku kesal pada Naruto. Tapi hari ini aku senang sekali, bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu" ucap Sasuke jujur sambil mengelus – elus kepala Hinata.

Hinata terdiam. Dengan malu – malu, Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Sa-sasuke-kun, kau o-orang yang h-hebat. Kau sanggup m-membuatku melupakan Na-naruto-kun dengan c-cepat. Suki desu" kata Hinata dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata pun menutup matanya. Tapi…

PLETAK!

Hinata terkejut bukan main melihat Sasuke kini sedang mengelus kepala pantat ayamnya yang benjol terkenal lemparan sepatu high heels milik Mikoto. Pelakunya sudah pasti si sulung Uchiha Itachi.

"Kubilang, jangan pacaran terus, baka!" seru Itachi dari pintu rumah. Hinata tertawa pelan. Sepertinya dia harus mengobati kepala Sasuke dulu, baru bisa pulang.

Semua anak kini sedang berkumpul di depan mading kelas 11-1. Semuanya heboh sendiri melihat tulisan besar ditengah – tengah papan mading.

Naruto menunjukkan respon yang sangat berlebihan. "Aku dan Sakura-chan saja tidak seperti itu!" kata Naruto sambil menampar – nampar pipinya. Setelah mengatakannya, Naruto langsung mendapat bogem mentah dari Haruno Sakura.

Kiba langsung memotret mading itu. "Akan kuberikan pada Hana-nee" katanya. Kakak Kiba memang menjadi wakil ketua OSIS yang mengurusi majalah sekolah.

Temari terkejut. "Astaga, si Uchiha itu… Untung saja aku dan Shino tidak datang saat itu" katanya.

Di mading itu tertulis :

**I Love You, Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

-END-


End file.
